


Can I Tell You Again

by KayLingLing7



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Love, M/M, Pool Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smutt, mostly just smutt, the first time I've ever written smutt actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLingLing7/pseuds/KayLingLing7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 5 of SouRin week earlier this year, but newly edited.</p><p>After Sousuke's confession a few weeks prior, Rin hasn't been able to look the other boy in the eye. That is, until Sousuke ambushes Rin one night in the school pool, and suddenly Rin is finally forced to face his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Tell You Again

The Samezuka pool was not open for use at night. That never stopped the swim team from using it after hours, anyway.

Rin rose out of the water quickly, gasping for air as he pulled his goggles off, letting them fall comfortably around his neck. He tried to think what time it was now. He’d gotten here at 8, an hour before lights out in the dorms, and he’d been swimming for quite a while. It had to have been at least 10 by now, surely. Maybe if he went back to the dorms now he would be safe-

“Yo, Rin.” A call from the side of the pool startled Rin. He knew that voice. Sousuke. 

Of course, Rin thought, turning to glare up at Sousuke in an attempt to hide his earlier surprise. Rin felt some apprehension at seeing his roommate here. After all, the reason he swam so late every night was to avoid the other boy.

“Mind if I join you?” Sousuke asked from the side of the pool, his hands already moving to take off his shirt.

Rin shrugged, turning his head so as to not watch Sousuke undress. Keep it together, Rin. Just put up with him for a little while and then make some excuse and go. Rin tried his best to keep his gaze firmly in any direction other than Sousuke, but he found his eyes, as always, drawn to the other boy’s muscular body. Rin glanced up just in time to see Sousuke slip into the water completely naked.

It took all of Rin’s will not to choke on the water lapping around him. “Y-you can’t swim in the school pool without a swimsuit, Sousuke!”

“Why not? I won’t tell if you don’t.” Sousuke leaned down into the water until his shoulders were completely covered. He was 2 lanes across from Rin and closer to the edge, but even from the distance Rin could see the colour of his skin under the water, flexed and distorted. Rin wished for a second that the water wasn’t there, that he could see the other boy’s body without anything obscuring it, but he pushed that thought out of his mind quickly.

“If you’re not going to swim in the proper swimming attire, I’m getting out of the pool.” Rin said in as steady of a voice as possible, swimming closer to the edge of the pool, 3 lanes across from where Sousuke was stretching his neck muscles.

Sousuke chuckled. “You sound like that uptight friend of yours. What’s his name? Rei?”

Rin ignored Sousuke, intent on getting to the edge of the pool and getting the hell out of there as soon as possible. As he neared the edge, however, he felt the water around him suddenly shift, and all at once Sousuke had his big hands tightly secured around Rin’s wrists.

“Sousuke, what the-!” Rin struggled, looking at his hands, the water, anywhere that wasn’t Sousuke.

“You’ve been avoiding me lately, Rin.” Sousuke interrupted, tightening his grip even harder until Rin had no other choice but to make eye contact with his roommate. When he did, Rin almost lost his breath.

The look in Sousuke’s eyes was so... sad. He looked down at Rin, his face set in a frown, his voice hitching somewhere between desperation and frustration. “You’ve been avoiding me, Rin. Why? Is it because of what I said to you before regional’s? Because I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I surprised you like that.”

Rin’s breath hitched, his heart dropping. Regional’s. When Rin had confronted Sousuke about his shoulder, and Sousuke had confessed to Rin – confessed not just about the injure, but his feelings. It had been a sensory overload for Rin, and he had walked away without replying to the confession, pretending like it hadn’t happened when he saw Sousuke again later that day, and every day since then.

But it had happened. It was all he ever thought about anymore.

“I should have told you another time. I chose the worst possible timing and I’m so sorry for that Rin. But I’m not sorry that I told you.” Sousuke moved his hands from Rin’s wrists and up to his face, pulling both their faces closer so that he could rest his forehead on Rin’s forehead. “Did you hear me, Rin? Can I tell you again? I love you.”

Rin looked into Sousuke’s eyes. From this distance, he could see thousands of different shades of blue and green in his friend’s irises, looking not so much like a part of his anatomy as pools of tropical water. Looking into those eyes, Rin suddenly felt his misgivings leave him.

Leaning forwards slowly, Rin kissed Sousuke. A slow, closed mouth kiss that tasted like chlorine and Sousuke’s smell. He felt Sousuke stiffen slightly, surprised, before moving his hands from Rin’s jaw and into his hair, pulling him closer and into a harder kiss. Rin moved his hands to Sousuke’s sides, finding purchase on his waist. He could feel Sousuke’s tongue pressing against his lips, and so he moved to accommodate him, opening his mouth in invitation.

They kissed like this for a while, neither of them breaking contact, until the water pulled Rin forwards into Sousuke, his legs entwining with the other boy’s. Rin was abruptly reminded that Sousuke was not, in fact, wearing a swim suit.

With great effort, Rin pulled his mouth away from Sousuke’s, his hands at this point deeply entwined in the boy’s short wet hair. “Sousuke,” he breathed, trying hard not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, his face hot and flushed. “You don’t have any pants on.”

Sousuke stared at Rin, slack jawed for a moment before lowering his face in a laugh. “You’re so fucking weird,” he chuckled. Before Rin come up with a retort, Sousuke had grabbed him by the hips and pushed him up against the wall of the pool, pressing himself up hard against his red-haired roommate.

Rin stifled a moan, his hands falling from Sousuke’s hair to clutch desperately around his neck, his head moving to rest in the curve of the muscular boy’s collarbone. He could feel Sousuke’s cock pressing up against him through the thin fabric of his swimsuit. His face now pressed up against Sousuke’s neck, he suddenly felt something hot and wet licking around the contours of his ear. It was all Rin could do to stop himself from biting down on Sousuke’s neck. He knew, with the unique sharpness of his teeth, that if he left any marks they it would be very obvious to their swim mates the next day exactly where those marks had come from.

Instead he inched his face up slowly, moaning Sousuke’s name into the boy’s ear. He heard Sousuke grunt in reply, and smiled at himself for getting a reaction. But it wasn’t enough.

Rin pushed himself away from the other boy, breaking contact between his ear and Sousuke’s tongue. Sousuke moved away immediately, a look of confusion on his face. Rin’s heart fell, immediately wanting to reassure the boy that, no, he wasn’t rebutting him, he just needed to get his stupid fucking swimsuit off as soon as humanly possible. Deciding it would be easier to show than to tell, Rin grabbed the waist band of his swimwear and deftly pulled them off, letting them sink to the bottom of the pool before grabbing Sousuke and lodging himself between the muscular boy and the wall. For extra measure, he wrapped his legs around his partner’s waist, leaning up in the water so that most of his weight was on Sousuke.

Sousuke stared up at Rin, a look of relief and adoration clearly drawn across his face. Rin panted down at him, and within seconds Sousuke’s expression changed to one of a lust-filled need. With a thrust of his hips, Sousuke pushed Rin further against the wall, one hand moving to cup Rin’s ass, the other moving to gently grip Rin’s shaft. Rin gasped in surprise, leaning forwards to kiss Sousuke deeply once again, tightening his leg’s purchase around Sousuke’s hips as Sousuke started stroking his hand up and down the length of Rin’s cock under the water.

It felt so good. Kissing Sousuke deeply, feeling Sousuke’s tongue move up and over Rin’s sharp teeth. It was a sensory over drive; the pleasure of Sousuke’s touch, the water lapping around them, the sound of their moans mixed in with the gentle splashing and the low hum of the florescent lights above them. Rin wondered for a brief moment if maybe they were going too fast, if they should stop and go back to the dorms and figure out what they were doing. But Rin had wanted this for weeks, and Sousuke. Sousuke had liked Rin for so long. 

Rin let out a cry as something invasive entered his body. He broke their kiss to look down and realised that Sousuke had pressed a finger in Rin’s ass, messaging around slowly before going deeper. Rin gasped. It felt so alien, with the pool water lapping up around the finger, and for a moment he couldn’t decide if he was feeling pleasure or disgust. Then he caught a glimpse of Sousuke’s face. 

His face wore a thousand emotions. Lust and desire at the forefront, but behind that was apprehension and fear, love and concern and hope. Rin knew that if he were to say stop now, Sousuke would immediately let go, would let that distance between them from the past few weeks come flooding back between them. Sousuke, who had confessed to him and, even with being heartlessly ignored for all that time, had still managed to be at Rin’s side as his best friend, roommate and teammate. How could he ever feel anything close to disgust for Sousuke? How could he have been so cruel as to not tell him how he felt?

As Sousuke carefully pressed a second finger into Rin’s entrance, realisation dawned on Rin. They might be doing this now but still – and Rin could almost laugh at how cruel he was – he had yet to tell Sousuke how he felt about him. 

“Sousuke-!” Rin tried to talk, but found himself gasping instead, his back arching as Sousuke hit a particularly sensitive area inside him, while simultaneously still working his other hand up and down Rin’s cock.

But he had to say it. He had to let Sousuke know. He tried again. “S-Sousuke...” This time his voice came out stronger, more urgent, although still heavily blanketed by pleasure. 

Sousuke somehow noticed the subtle difference in the tone, could tell Rin needed to say something. “Yes, Rin?” he murmured, his voice low and gravely. He pushed Rin against the wall of the pool for support, taking his hand off of Rin’s cock to brush the wet hair out of Rin’s face.

Rin looked down at Sousuke, brought his face up close to rest his forehead against Sousuke’s in repetition of their earlier pose, before they had started... whatever it was they were doing.

“Sousuke,” he said, and this time his voice was steady. He looked into those turquoise eyes and saw the colours dancing, and he knew without a doubt that yes, wherever their relationship was going from now on, Rin was ready. “I love you.”

Sousuke’s eyes widened, his mouth parted in surprise. Whatever he had thought Rin would say, this was not it. “W-what?” Sousuke managed, in shock.

Rin laughed, ruffling his hands through Sousuke’s wet, dark hair. “I love you.” he said again, never breaking eye contact. “I love you. I’m sorry it took this long to finally realise it.”

Rin watched Sousuke’s face transform before him from disbelieve to pure, unadulterated joy. Sousuke closed his eyes, pressing his forehead into Rin’s. With his eyes still closed, he frown slightly, laughing lowly. “Rin... I. I don’t think I can hold out for much longer.”

Rin knew what he meant. He quickly pulled his face away from Sousuke’s and hitched his legs up and around Sousuke’s waist again, tightly, both his cock and ass throbbing for Sousuke’s touch. “Do it, Sou,” he murmured. “I’m ready.”

Sousuke moved his hands onto Rin’s waist, pulling his cheeks apart in preparation. Rin shuddered as pool water moved into the space created, relaxing his hold around Sousuke’s waist to let the other man position his hips over his cock. He felt it press into him slowly, and couldn’t help gasping into Sousuke’s ear. It was painful, yes, but it was Sousuke’s, and that fact alone made Rin whimper. 

When Sousuke had finally lowered Rin down to his hilt, he took one hand off of Rin’s ass and placed it around Rin’s dick again, teasingly caressing it gently once before pumping it up and down. Rin arched his back and gasped in pleasure, his nails digging into Sousuke’s shoulders. He felt his hips involuntarily thrust up in pleasure, and the feeling of Sousuke inside him suddenly brought him to the brink of coming.

“Sousuke!” he gasped, clutching around Sousuke’s neck once again. He whimpered into his partner’s ear, “I want... you to move.”

Sousuke didn’t need to be told twice. Moving so that Rin’s weight was more on the wall than on him, Sousuke pulled out slightly before trusting in again, slowly. He watched Rin’s reaction before going faster, stroking Rin as he did so.

Rin clawed at Sousuke’s shoulders, his head resting against the edge of the pool. It felt good. The water rushing in and out was a strange sensation, splashing louder and louder around them with each of Sousuke’s movements. Rin was nearing his climax and he could feel it.

Sousuke pushed his face forwards, licking and kissing Rin’s chest and collar bone above the water. It was too much to bear. With one last hard thrust, Rin’s back arched in pleasure bucking onto Sousuke as he came, gasping Sousuke’s name to the exposed rafters above them. 

Sousuke wasn’t far behind him. With a grunt, he lowered his forehead against Rin’s chest, thrusting once, twice... 

A warm slick sensation filled the inside of Rin. He gasped again, slowly moving one of his hands to stroke the top of Sousuke’s head. They stayed like that for a while, until their heavy breathing had calmed down and the water around them had quietened to a soft sloshing noise.

Finally Sousuke broke the silence by laughing. “That went a lot better than I thought it would.”

Rin moved so he could look Sousuke in the eye. “What?”

Sousuke laughed again, bringing a hand up to Rin’s face. “I mean when I got into the swimming pool without any clothes on, this outcome would have been at top of the list of things I could only wish for in my wildest dreams. At most I figured you would just ignore me and leave.”

“Well I had been planning to do that...” Rin grumbled, looking away from Sousuke at the water around them. Rin caught sight of his discarded swimsuit lying on the pool floor a short distance from them. A sudden realisation of what they had just done gripped him, and his eyes widened in horror. “We just... had sex... in the school pool.”

Sousuke chuckled. “Yeah we did. It was amazing.”

Rin turned back to him, unhooking his legs from around his waist. “Are you kidding me? We just... came in the school pool. We, and the whole team, need to swim in this pool tomorrow.”

Sousuke laughed again, louder this time, taking Rin’s hand in his to kiss it. “Relax; public pools aren’t hygienic at the best of times. If people can swim in a pool a bunch of kids undoubtedly peed in, then they can handle a little cum.” He nuzzled his nose into Rin’s neck. “Besides, you should be worrying about something else.”

Apprehension rose inside Rin. “Oh, yeah? And what’s that?”

“Well,” Sousuke replied with a cocky grin colouring his face, “We just had sex in the school pool. So tomorrow when we have to swim with the whole team... You sure you’re not going to remember doing this?” He teasingly ran a hand between Rin’s legs.

Rin’s eyes widened and his face flushed as he registered what Sousuke had just said. He hadn’t even thought of that.  
Sousuke laughed again. “Come on Rin, let’s go back to our room.” he hooked his foot under Rin’s swimsuit and took it in his hands. “If you want, we can continue there? Or the locker rooms? The showers?”

Rin snapped out of his dazed stupor and glared at Sousuke, moving in quickly to grab his swimsuit and struggling back into it. “I hate you.”

Sousuke snorted. “That’s not what you said earlier.” he said in a sing song voice, moving to get out of the pool.

Rin slapped Sousuke’s ass as he pushed himself out of the water before moving to get out of the water himself. “Well. I guess I’ll take you up on that offer to continue in our room. But I’m having a normal shower first.”

Sousuke chuckled as he gathered his clothes from the floor. “Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Here's my Tumblr if you'd like to see my art: http://smutindevelopment.tumblr.com/
> 
> Honestly my SouRin fics seem to have a theme of confessing while having sex. Which I don't really mind.


End file.
